The present invention relates to a manipulating apparatus for putting on and removing lids from standard barrels. More particularly, the invention relates to a manipulating apparatus for use with a standard barrel of the type having a barrel lip which is provided with externally projecting lip segments so that a lid with an externally disposed lid lip can be tightened by means of a releasable clamping ring having a U-shaped cross section. The clamping ring engages the sides of the barrel lip and the lid lip that face away from one another. The clamping ring is provided with a closing member which includes an externally disposed, pivotally fastened clamping lever whose movement between an open position and a closed position changes the diameter of the clamping ring.
Standard barrels made of plastic are often employed for storage and transport of substances. After they are manufactured (for example, by blow molding) these barrels are provided with lids and clamping rings during final assembly. Once the standard barrels are filled, appropriate process steps must be performed. This requires that the lids be removed from the standard barrels before filling.